Overclock
is the fourth and final upgrade for the Monkey Engineer on the second path. It gives the Monkey Engineer a Special Ability that, once used, turns the cursor into a flaming wrench. Once a tower is clicked with this wrench, it increases the tower's attack speed by 50%. This effect lasts for 60 seconds, but as the ability takes 45 seconds to recharge, the ability can be used again immediately. If used on a Monkey Village, the towers in its range will not be overclocked(probably because it'll be too OP) but it will affect High Energy Beacon's giant laser for the full duration. Using Overclock on a Banana Farm forces all the bananas out instantly. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Despite having exactly the same mechanics as in BTD5, it is not as powerful in BTDB Mobile because players would more likely have multiple less powerful towers rather than a smaller number of more powerful towers. Because of this, Overclock has received many price buffs. On the other hand, in Version 4.3.1, a minor bug fix that fixes the length of the Overclock cooldown has made Overclock a little less powerful. ;3.7 Overclock price decreased ($13500 → $11000). ;4.1 Overclock price decreased ($11000 → $7500). ;4.3.1 Overclock ability cooldown timer now starts upon tower selection, rather than as soon as the screen opens. ;4.9 Overclock price decreased ($7500 → $6000). Glitches *On the Floating Islands track and the Banana Factory track, if you use Overclock on a tower, and the island that the tower is moved to another place, the blue aura won't move with the tower. *On Bloons TD 5 Mobile, If a Monkey Engineer is 0/4, then turns on the sentry gun ability, the Engineer will resemble a 0/0 Monkey Engineer. (This is fixed when it is upgraded to Fast Engineering) This has been fixed in an old update. Gallery Overclock.png|Overclock tower wrenchto.png|Overclock upgrade icon, with BMC discounts applied Powerwrench.png|Overclock selection cursor (appears upon pressing ability) Legendary Monkey Engineer.png|Legendary Monkey Engineer Card with Overclock icon overclockermenu.png|Flash Overclocking menu overclocked wizard.png|Overclocked Whirlwind Apprentice overclockflashfull.png|Overclock in a game Trivia *There is an error on the official artwork on the Mobile version; its right hand is brown. *The Overclock Ability takes about 45 seconds to recharge, 75% the amount of time that the ability lasts for so you can constantly give towers boosts, especially if Hotter Cooldown and High Energy Beacon are both used. *It stacks with Monkey Village's M.I.B. Call to Arms Ability and with a Boomerang Thrower's Turbo Charge Ability. **If the Boomerang Thrower's Turbo Charge Ability, The Overclock Ability and M.I.B Call to Arms are all used at once, it will look like there is a continuous line of Boomerangs/Glaives. *Overclock can't stack, as seen by multiple tests from different computers. *A similar ability called the Tower Boost is available on Bloons TD Battles Mobile, and on Bloons Monkey City as of an update on 2 February 2014, but it applies to all towers instead of a single tower and increases their attack speed by 1.8× instead of 1.5×. *The energy pulses are green in mobile versions. *If you use Overclock and M.I.B. Call to Arms on one Temple of the Monkey God, the temple will shoot a massive solid beam of sun rays. *Overclocking a Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory does nothing in BMC. In fact, the Bank/BIA may lag when it is overclocked, causing it to not gain money for a step. In BTD5 Mobile what happens is the Monkey Bank/BIA generates the normal amount of money it's supposed to in a round but at a much faster rate. *Overclock's timer runs between rounds, so waiting 60 seconds between a round will wear off the effect. Category:Special Abilities Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe